Sentimientos
by Bren Black Cullen
Summary: Tras el abandono de Edward y Jacob, Bella se siente muy sola y no sabe que hacer...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de S. Meyer pero la historia es mía.

Me sentía sola, abandonada, los dos chicos que amo me dejaron.

Primero Edward, mi vampiro, el se fue dejándome destrozada en medio del bosque y luego Jacob, mi mejor amigo, el y yo éramos muy unidos después de que _él _me dejara, Jacob me consoló y rió conmigo, estuvo a mi lado todo el tiempo y me apoyo en mis locuras y de repente me dejó, ya no venía a verme, ni quería hablar conmigo y ayer que quise hablar con él me corrió y dijo que no me le acercara.

Con el trato que habíamos tenido los últimos meses empecé a sentir cosas por Jake, me volví a enamorar y esta vez creí que no iba a fallar pero me equivoqué.

¿Es que acaso soy mala? ¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto?

Me lancé a la cama y agarré la almohada para llorar, así me la pasé toda la tarde, llorando por todo lo que me esta pasando.

Ya eran las 12 de la noche y me desperté, alguien estaba arrojando piedras hacia mi ventana.

Me levanté de la cama indecisa de abrir o no la puerta pero luego agarré valor y la abrí, me asomé.

Era Jacob.

-¿Jacob?-pregunté confundida-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Cumplir mi promesa, hazte a un lado-dijo y lo obedecí y él entró ágilmente a mi pieza.

Mi cara se descompuso por el recuerdo de cuando estábamos felices.

-Hey, lo siento-trato de abrazarme pero lo detuve con mi mano.

-¿Por qué?-necesitaba saber la razón por la cual me dejó.

-No puedo decírtelo aún que quiera-dijo y gruñí- ¿Has tenido un secreto alguna vez? Uno que no es tuyo y no lo puedes compartir-dijo y recordé el secreto de los Cullens-esta es mi situación pero peor.

-Odio esto, odio lo que te hicieron-le dije y me acerqué a él peligrosamente.

Él tomo mi mano y vio mi cicatriz que me dejó James, lo único que pude hacer fue cubrírmela con la otra mano.

-Lo que más me enoja es que tu ya lo sabes-dijo y lo mire confundida- Bella, ¿Te acuerdas de la historia que te conté en la playa la Push? La historia…

-La historia sobre los… los fríos-completé la frase y se le endureció la cara.

-Entiendo que esa es la parte que no has olvidado-dijo y volteó a ver la ventana-me tengo que ir-dijo y me alteré. Quise abrazarlo pero mejor me crucé de brazos-Ven-me abrazó y le devolví el abrazo, lo amaba y no lo quería perder.

Al momento en que se quiso separar me aferré a su cuello y nuestras caras quedaron a centímetros de distancia, podía sentir su aliento en mi boca lo mire a los ojos y luego a sus labios.

Empecé a acortar la distancia pero el se apartó rápidamente.

-Adiós- dijo y saltó por la ventana.

Empecé a llorar como vil estúpida y me tiré al suelo para llorar a gusto y me quede dormida.

Empecé a soñar como siempre, con Edward, pero esta vez era diferente.

_-¿Edward?-lo llamé y me levanté del piso. Era el bosque.-Tengo miedo_

_-Deberías de tenerlo-dijo y luego apareció Jacob, quise ir a abrazarlo para calmar el miedo que sentía pero de la nada se fue y enfrente de mí se encontraba un lobo y después se convirtió en Sam Uley._

_-"Mi tribu desciende de los lobos"-oía la voz de Jacob a lo lejos y desperté._

Me levanté y me fui a cambiar para luego salir hacia la reservación.

Llegué y fui a tocar a la casa de Billy.

-Bella, ¿Qué deseas?-dijo Billy con una sonrisa fingida

-¿Esta Jake?-pregunté con ansiedad

-No-dijo de manera cortante.

-Dile que estaré en la playa, por favor-y me fui.

Fui a la playa y me senté en una roca. Me sentía pésimo, ya no tenía ganas de seguir luchando. Era nefasta en eso de conseguir el amor.

Se me salió una lágrima y luego vinieron los sollozos.

Me dolía mucho el abandono de Edward y la frialdad de Jake.

Lo de Edward me dolió porque lo amaba con todas mis fuerzas, él era mi todo, era mi fuerza, lo que me hacia seguir adelante con mi aburrida vida.

Y Jake, me duele tanto porque el fue mi sostén cuando _él _me dejó. Con el compartí todo y de pronto se alejó.

Me aferré a mis piernas para tratar de calmar el dolor en mi pecho.

-Bella-gritó Jake.

Me limpié las lágrimas y caminé hacia él.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste algo tan importante?-le dije cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca como para que me oyera.

-Ya lo recordaste ¿Cierto?-dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Si-le dije molesta y herida- ¿No me tuviste confianza?

-Bella, te dije que no lo podía decir-dijo serio-era un secreto.

-Pero tiene que haber una forma de pararlo-le dije amablemente- porque eso esta muy mal-dije y su cara se transformó en una antipática.

-Eres una hipócrita, ¿No soy la clase adecuada de monstruo para ti?

-No es eso, es lo que haces-le dije tratando de esconder el dolor que sentía por lo que dijo-ellos no lastiman personas, tu has matado a gente-le recriminé dando como ejemplo a los Cullens.

-No hemos matado a nadie, lo único que matamos son vampiros-me alarmé. Él no podía correr el riesgo de morir.

-Jake, no puedes…

-No puedo tocar a tus valiosas y preciadas sanguijuelas, a menos, que ellos rompan el tratado.

-Eso no iba a decir-le dije y fruncí el ceño-te matarán, son muy fuertes y rápidos…

-No creo que sea un inconveniente eso-me explicó-además acabamos de matar fácilmente a ese chupasangre.

-¿Laurent?-pregunté atónita

-Pero no hemos atrapado a la pelirroja, sigue volviendo por una razón que no sabemos-dijo y mi corazón se paró para luego latir desbocado.

-Yo si-pude decir-por mi.

-¿Estas completamente segura?-dijo Jacob preocupado.

-Si, Edward mató a James, la pareja de Victoria, y como venganza quiere matar a su…amor-le dije con tristeza-lástima que ella no sabe que él nunca me amó.

-Ese maldito…

-Jake…por favor-supliqué.

-Claro-frunció el ceño

Después de eso nos fuimos a la casa de él.

-Jacob-le dijo un hombre alto, moreno y con el mismo tatuaje que Jake traía.- ¿Qué parte de es un secreto no entiendes?

-Ella lo descubrió Paul, sin querer cuando era humano le dije-contestó Jacob.

-Más vale que cuides esa boca-dijo y Jacob le gruñó y lo empujó.

Y lo que vino jamás me lo esperé…

**Hoy es mi día de encontrar historias nuevas jeje.**

**Espero les guste porque esta es una de mis favoritas… **

**Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de S. Meyer pero la historia es mía.

Paul se empezó a convulsionar y Jacob me hizo para atrás y luego Paul se convirtió, de la nada, en lobo y le gruñó a Jacob. Jacob no quedó atrás y también se transformo en un lobo cobrizo hermoso, por cierto, y atacó a Paul. Empezaron a luchar los dos, parecía que se iban a matar. Quería hacer algo pero estaba presa del pánico y no podía moverme siquiera.

-¡Bella!-gritó Embry que estaba acompañado con Sam Uley y con otro chico.

-Jared, lleva a Bella a casa de Emily-ordenó Sam y Jared asintió.

Nos dirigimos a la casa de la tal Emily, y pedí el asiento del copiloto, no estaba en óptimas condiciones como para que yo manejara y me guiaran.

Llegamos y nos bajamos de la camioneta, yo sentía que iba a vomitar.

-Bella, no te le quedes viendo a Emily mucho tiempo a Sam no le gusta.

-¿Por qué lo haría?-pregunté pero ya se había ido Embry.

Entré a la casa, era muy acogedora. Adentro de ella había un chica un poco más grande que yo, el cabello color negro y al momento en que volteó entendí el porque no tenía que mirarla mucho tiempo. Tenía una cicatriz en un lado de su cara, bastante fea, como si alguien la hubiera arañado.

-¿Quién es ella?-preguntó Emily

-Bella Swan, ¿Quién más?

-Eres la chica del vampiro-dijo y me sentí incomoda.

-Y tú… la chica lobo-contesté rápidamente.

-Bueno, eso creo, estoy comprometida con uno-dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.- ¿Tienes hambre?

-Claro-dije y me ofreció unos panecillos.

Los chicos me empezaron a contar más acerca de los lobos, sinceramente era muy interesante.

-Entonces, ¿Asustada?-dijo Jared con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-No eres el primer monstruo con el que me topo-le dije y llegó Sam.

-Jake tenía razón, eres buena con lo raro-dijo y empezó a besar a Emily en los labios y luego deposito besitos por toda su cara.

Mejor volteé a otro lado, aún no me gustaba ver a dos personas besándose con mucho amor, era muy doloroso para mí.

Después de unos segundos llegaron Paul y Jacob con unas sonrisas sinceras y jugando.

Paul se sentó en la silla y me volteó a ver.

-Lo siento-dijo y sonrió.

Volteé a ver a Jake y el me miraba de una forma entre cariñosa y seria. Así que decidí ir hacia donde el estaba.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunté y el me miro a los ojos.

-No te preocupes-dijo y sonrió-es normal.

Bufé y miré a otro lado y luego salí de la casa.

No soportaba estar tan cerca de Jacob sin poder abrazarlo o besarlo.

-¿Te sientes bien?-dijo Jake en mi oído y me giré para verlo.

-Si, solo que ya me tengo que ir-dije y se le descompuso la cara-Charlie debe estar preocupado.

-Ok-dijo y me agarró de la mano-yo te llevó-mi corazón latía a mil por hora pero me mantuve seria.

Nos subimos a la camioneta, el se sentó en el lado del conductor y yo del copiloto. Decidí mirar por la ventanilla, no quería saber nada de mi estúpida vida.

Llegamos a mi casa y me bajé rápidamente de la camioneta.

-Gracias-le dije y ya estaba dispuesta a abrir la puerta pero el me volteó haciendo que quedáramos a centímetros.

-Algo tienes-dijo viéndome a los ojos.

-No es nada-le dije en un susurró ya que me ponía muy nerviosa estar así con él.

-Eres un libro abierto-dijo y empezó a acortar la distancia entre nosotros y me besó…

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO PORQUE A MI ME ENCANTO!

DEJEN REVIEWS!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes son de S. Meyer pero la historia es mía.

El beso era suave y delicado tanto que me acordé de los besos de Edward así que me pegué más a Jake para calmar el dolor que sentía al recordar a Edward. Empecé a subir mis manos a su cuello para acercarlo más a mí.

No podía sentir otra cosa que no fuera Jacob y su calor. Ahora si me sentía feliz por primera vez en seis meses.

El beso se empezó a intensificar y Jacob se aferró a mi cintura como queriendo no dejarme ir. Empezó a faltar el aire y nos separamos pero juntamos nuestras frentes.

Sonreí, ahora si me sentía llena.

-Me tengo que ir-dijo y se me borró la sonrisa.-No te preocupes, vendré en la noche-me calmó.

-Ok-dije y le di un tierno beso en los labios.

Entré a la casa y no había rastros de Charlie así que fui a la cocina para comer algo.

Me sentía feliz pero también con un poco de dolor. Era feliz porque Jacob me había besado e infeliz porque no podía dejar de pensar en Edward, aunque no quisiera, seguía amando a Edward como una estúpida. Ya se que me hizo mucho daño, que él ya no me ama pero no puedo borrar todo lo que siento de la noche para la mañana.

Pero trataría de olvidar porque ahora podría estar con Jake, ya se que un beso no significa mucho pero era el comienzo de algo que podría ser.

Sonreí por el recuerdo de nuestro primer beso, era el primero entre nosotros y eso lo hacia muy especial para mí. Ya se que eso es anticuado y me hacía ver como una niña tonta pero era lo que sentía y pensaba.

Cené cereal, algo muy ligero, y me subí al baño para darme una ducha y lavarme los dientes.

Mientras el agua caliente caía me relajé y traté de pensar solo en una persona. Jacob.

Talvez estaba loca pero sentía una fuerte conexión entre nosotros dos, algo que no se podía romper fácilmente. Talvez solo era amor y yo lo exageraba.

Salí de bañarme y me cambie. Me puse algo ligero porque hacia un calor de los mil demonios. Solo traía puesto una playera que me llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla y mis bragas.

Me cepillé los dientes y me dirigí a mi habitación. Prendí la computadora y cheque mi mail, de seguro Renne estaría eufórica porque no le había contestado los mails que me había mandado.

Ingrese a mi cuenta, tenía 2 mails de Renne, la verdad esperaba ver como diez, conociéndola…

_Hija:_

_Hola mi amor, ¿Cómo estas? ¿Cómo vas con lo de bueno… tú ya sabes el muchacho que te dejó?_

_Solo quiero saber más de ti, no es que quiera poner limón a la herida ni nada de eso, es solo que quiero que seas feliz._

_Te extrañó mi niña, te quiero._

Ok, definitivamente el primer mail me hizo sentir incomoda, pero era mi madre y quería saber cada cosa que me pasaba.

_Isabella Marie Swan:_

_¿Por qué no me contestas los mails? Me tienes preocupada, ¿Qué tal si pasa algo? No voy a estar enterada._

_Te amo_

Wow, que bueno que me puso al final que me amaba. Me reí internamente.

_Querida mamá:_

_No te preocupes tanto, estoy bien y respecto a lo de Edward, estoy mejor, bueno después de 6meses quién no va a estar mejor._

_No te había contestado por que estoy muy ocupada mamá, con la escuela, Jacob y cocinarle a Charlie… ya sabes…_

_Bueno te quiero._

Le puse enviar y cerré la maquina. Justo cuando la cerré me di cuenta de que a Renne no le había contado sobre Jacob, y de seguro al momento de contestarme el mail me va hacer un interrogatorio.

Bueno que más daba, era feliz y no quería pensar en nada más que en Jacob.

Me acosté en la cama y me dediqué a pensar en todo lo que había vivido desde que conocí a Edward Cullen.

Cuando lo conocí era muy grosero, de alguna forma, conmigo. Él no quería acercarse a mí ya que mi sangre le atraía más que otras y luego decidió hablarme para conocerme mejor.

Eran increíbles los cambios de humor de parte suya.

Luego yo me enamoré, sin saberlo, de él. Yo sabía que era diferente, lo sentía, pero no quería admitirlo.

Cuando supe lo que era y el mismo me lo explicó no solo estuve enamorada de él sino también de la posibilidad de ser inmortal.

Talvez nunca estuve enamorada de él, solo me gustaba por lo mismo que él me explicó en el prado la primera vez y creí estar enamorada de él pero de lo que en verdad estaba enamorada era en ser un monstruo y tener todas esas virtudes.

Respiré agitadamente por todos los sentimientos encontrados.

Talvez toda esta teoría era cierta. Y me dolía tanto su perdida porque cuando él se fue se llevó mi ilusión de ser un vampiro y poder vivir para siempre.

Era una egoísta, solo pensaba en mí, nunca pensé en Charlie o Renne solo pensaba en lo genial que sería nunca envejecer. Podría haber matado a la gente que amo.

Arrojé una almohada al piso con toda la fuerza que pude.

-Mierda-dije fuera de mí.

-¿Te sientes bien?-dijo alguien al lado mío haciendo que me sobresaltara.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le dije aún asustada.

-Perdón, te dije que vendría a visitarte-dijo Jacob enarcando una ceja.-Luego entré y arrojaste la almohada, que por cierto casi me da.

-Lo siento, es que estaba pensando en algo desagradable-dije mirándolo arrepentida.

-¿En qué pensabas?-dijo Jacob curioso

-En mí

-No eres desagradable-dijo acercándose más a mí-eres todo lo contrario y más-dijo y acortó la distancia entre nosotros y me besó.

Me derritió con lo que me dijo, era lo más bonito que había escuchado en seis meses.

Subí mis manos a su cuello para acercarlo más y el hizo lo mismo pero con una mano ya que la otra la tenía en mi cintura.

Lo amaba con todo mí ser y supongo que él también me quería.

Nos separamos y juntamos nuestras frentes.

-Te amo-dijo Jacob mirándome a los ojos y yo casi chillé de la emoción. Por fin alguien me amaba aparte de mi familia. Edward jamás me amó y por eso me abandonó. Y Jacob solo me dejo para protegerme.

Le di un corto beso en los labios.

-Yo también-le dije y le brillaron los ojos.

Lo abracé y me acurruqué en su pecho mientras que el me acariciaba mi cabello…

OJALA LES HAYA GUSTADO! COMENTEN! :D


End file.
